Kagome's and Sesshomaru's kids
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sequel to A perfect mate with their kids before the epilogue.Kids find new mates and what happens when Naraku comes back. R and R.
1. Naraku's return

Ch.1

Naraku's Return

Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru gone again. This was what the third time this week. I swear I'm close to killing him, she thought. She got out of bed and heard a crash. She yelled " Ashero if that's you and Adrian who are fighting again and broke something else I swear that you'll regret ever being born." Before Kagome could get out the door she heard Sesshomaru yelling at them and then he came into the room to help calm her down. :"Kagome they're only boys and you know how boys can be." "Oh, you can't act all innocent." "What did I do?" "You left again, this is the third time this week." "You know I have important business to attend to." "Well could at least wait a little while so I can spend time with my mate this morning."

For the next few hours all that could be heard where moans from that room until their youngest daughter Akane came. She quickly walked back out after seeing her parents like that. They immediately stopped what they were doing when Kagome said something. She got out of bed to get dressed while Sesshomaru groaned. "Oh, you can wait Akane needs something." Kagome walked out of the room but Akane wasn't there. She turned the corner and started to walk towards her daughters bedroom but she wasn't there. Kagome was a little worried until she picked up her scent which led outside.

When she got outside she noticed her daughters scent was going into the forest so she followed it but about halfway through the forest the scent stopped and her daughter was nowhere to be found but instead the scent of Naraku was there. She thought " Impossible we killed him years ago, how is it possible he's back. He will pay if he does anything to Akane.

Kagome ran back to the house and was stopped by Sesshomaru. "What's wrong, Kagome?" "Naraku's back and he's taken Akane, she said while sobbing into his chest. If you were paying close attention you could hear Sesshomaru's growl and Naraku's chuckle.


	2. Not Naraku

Ch.2

Not Naraku

Sesshomaru had contacted the other lands lords and ladies and told them about Naraku and asked for any help they could send. By the end of the day they were ready to go even though he didn't want Kagome to go for her own safety she wouldn't take no as an answer. They left on Au-un and found his scent about an hour after they had left and traced it with only stops after dark. It took them about four days to get to his palace. He had tried to cover up her scent but it didn't work as well as he hoped or was it just a trap. They didn't know nor care for they only wanted revenge.

When they got to the castle they fought off any demon that was thrown at them then they found not Naraku but someone with Naraku's scent all over them. It was someone new someone who they had never encountered before his name was Naragu, Naraku's son. Apparently he had a son with one of his incarnations and his son was looking for revenge but he was just like his father who always used demon puppets. They killed the demon puppet without so much as a sweat and then raced to the top to find their youngest daughters chained to the wall unconscious and hurt badly with his smell all over her. If you weren't a demon then you couldn't have figured out the fact that he had raped her unless she told you but thankfully they were.

They carried her home as fast as possible aside the fact that it took them four days to get there. On the fifth day of travel they made it home and Akane was seen to a healer and they announced what they all feared she was now pregnant with Naragu's child and that would mean the child would be evil unless they were able to change it.


	3. The good and the bad news

Ch.3

The good and bad news

Even though it had been about a week since they found out about the child, the mother or so to speak Akane was actually looking forward to having the child despite what her parents said. True she didn't like how it was conceived but that didn't stand for the fact that it was her child and no one was going to harm it no matter what. She had even thought about names if it was a boy it would be Astroid and if it was a girl it would be Arial. She had stayed in her room because her parents didn't want anything to happen to her while she was pregnant but that didn't mean they had to be so strict. I mean come on it wasn't the best way of getting pregnant but she was old enough and they were acting as if she was only a child again which technically she was because she was only eighteen but couldn't they see she knew how to take care of herself not including the thing about Naragu.

It didn't matter though because they were only doing what they thought was best but the bad news was that in about one month they were sending people over to see if they fit as her mate but she didn't want that at all she wanted to fall in love not be made to mate. Maybe it would be best if she left to be on her own but if her parents found out they'd kill her not literally. She decided tonight she would leave and that was the only good thing she could think of to stay positive the rest of the day.

By nightfall they had placed two guards outside her door but that didn't mean she had to use a door. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she couldn't still jump out the window. She was very cautious though because she didn't want any harm to come to the child. She quietly jumped out the window and over the fence and ran through the forest and amazingly she didn't even get caught.

Unfortunaltely for her Naragu was watching and couldn't wait to get his mate back into his grasp.


	4. Taken again

Ch.4

Taken again

Akane had gotten pretty far before she had felt really tired all of a sudden and it wasn't because of the running. Someone was doing this to her and she had a pretty good idea about who. Her assumptions were proved right as she saw the man walk out of the shadows just as she closed her eyes.

When she woke up she was in a bed but of course her hands were chained above her head. She had no way of escaping but she knew she wasn't in any real danger because she knew he wouldn't hurt his own child but who knew how wrong she was.

Kagome had just woken up and noticed something was wrong she looked to her right and Sesshomaru was sound asleep so she knew that wasn't it, it was like when you see one of your children in pain but she couldn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. She raced up to Akane's room and the guards were outside watching. "Don't worry Lady Kagome no one's come in through this door and no one's come out of it." She ignored what they said and walked in and to her horror the window was open and no one was inside. She walked over to the window and looked down, she was relieved when she didn't see anyone but was furious that her daughter was gone agian. She walked up to the guards with so much anger that the miko energy raidiating off of her turned them to ashes before her eyes. Just as she looked up Sesshomaru was there.

He looked in the room which once held their daughter to find it empty and figured out his mate's distress. He embraced her in his arms and let her sob into his chest. When she was finished he took her back to their room to discuss what they were to do. They knew that she had left on her own but knew she wouldn't be able to face him on her own. He told her that he would go searching for her scent and then come back to tell her the news and she suprisenly spelled right? said yes.

He left her to sleep while he went to find his daughter and he would seriously kill anyone who got in his way because once she was found she would wish she was dead. He noticed that her scent stopped on the other side of the forest and that his scent was with her so hurried home to find his mate so they could kill Naragu together and then get there daughter back once and for all.

I'm sorry to have such short chapters but I love to make you wait just joking It's my second fanfiction to write and it's harder than it looks. R and R please. Oh I wonder what's going to happen to her when they find her. Dun Dun Dun.


	5. Staying

Ch.5

Staying?

Sesshomaru made it back to the castle before nightfall and Kagome was waiting worriedly outside. She saw him come into view and ran towards him. He stopped when he saw her and waited for her to catch up. When she got to him he told her the bad news. They decided to wait until morning to go after them.

The next morning they were up early and ready to leave and they got about three quarters there when one of his demon puppets came out of hiding with the white haired demon, Kanna. "I'm going to kill you just like I did to your despiteful father." " I'd like to see you try but before that I'd thought you'd like to see your precious daughter ." "Akane?" "Yes, now look into the mirror and you'll see her." They watched the mirror in wonder. There a picture of Akane came up and she was with the real Naragu. "Akane are you going to go with them once they come?" "I would never leave you, your my mate and our pup grows inside me." They watched in utter disbelief. What was really going on was:

He was actually slapping her for escaping and she was pleading and saying that he was going to kill the child but he was smart enough to quit before he did any real damage. He was just trying to teach her a lesson. Back with the others:

Kagome didn't believe a word of it and killed the Kanna where she stood while screaming "Liar." Then she turned on Naragu with glaring red eyes yes she's demon and killed the demon puppet and raced to the castle leaving Sesshomaru stunned. When she got to the castle she saw Naragu hurting her daughter and turned to her true form a black demon dog and Naragu turned to a giant purple spider. While this was going on Sesshomaru running into the area and saw his mate in her true form and knew better than to interfere. He looked for Akane and saw her watching in amazement on the floor and rushed to her side. She started to say " I'm sorry, father..." but he cut her off and said we'll deal with you later.

They watched the fight and saw Kagome get poison stuck into and she came down and turned back to her original form and so Sesshomaru turned into his white dog demon form and killed Naragu and rushed to Kagome's side and she was breathing heavily and noticed that she was human again so he had to bite her again which didn't because she wouldn't allow it to work.

"Kagome, why?" "Because my purpose is up on earth, take care of the children and I'll always be in your heart." "Kagome I won't let you die," and for the first time in his life Sesshomaru started to cry. He picked her up and carried her home with Akane following thinking this was all her fault. When they got there he yelled at everyone telling them to get a healer. He brought her to their room until the healers got there.

When the healers got there they said there was nothing they could do but hope she got better. He watched over her day and night and on the second night he saw her breath her last breath and cried silently until he remembered about Tensagia. He got the sword and that's when he realized what his father meant when he said " Do you have someone to protect." And he did. He used Tensagia and killed the demons around her and she started breathing normally again and then opened her eyes and said "How?"

"I used Tensagai to bring you back." " But you weren't suppose to, my destiny was to die." "That changed the day you met me." "Thank you, Sesshomaru, I love you so much." " I love you to, Kagome." He kissed her with so much passion you wouldn't think it was possible but after they broke apart she said " Is Akane alright?" "Yes and I talked to her about everything." "You didn't do anything did you." " No, because the pain she's going through, she blames herself for what happened to you." " I'll go talk to her."


	6. Forgiving

Ch.6

Forgiving

Kagome walked to Akane's room and saw her sitting on her bed staring off into space until she noticed her mom. "Mom I..." She started but Kagome cut her off. " It's fine Akane, I was just so worried about you that I didn't have any control and caused myself to get hurt. Don't blame yourself." " But mom if I hadn't left in the first place none of this would've happened." " You were just like any other normal pregnant teen. You didn't think but I forgive you, okay?" "Thanks mom." Akane got up and hugged her mom when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Well I see everything back to normal now so let's go have dinner." "Sounds great." Kagome and Akane said in unison and then burst out laughing. Walking away leaving a very confused Sesshomaru.

The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters just the ones I made up so now I can't get sued ha ha.


End file.
